Wolves
by Marshmallow Poofiness
Summary: Michi and Kai are twins, werewolves, and daughters an Akatsuki member. They want to travel the contries and they come to Konoha. They are, at first, hostile. Soon, they are welcomed and they fall in love.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"NO! STOP IT!" cried a woman. "Stop it! Please!"

A man shoved her out of the way and headed toward the crowd of people. He looked down at the bloody man with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Stop. He's going to greet death soon anyway. Make him suffer it slowly," he said with a firm, deep, commanding voice. The men and women attacking the man backed off. A few of them spit on him in the process.

When everyone had left, the woman, whose deep red eyes were wide with shock, fear, and despair, walked shakily over to the man, who was now breathing very shallowly. She kneeled down to him shaking very hard, as if freezing.

Her fingertips touched his cheek gingerly and his eyes turned towards her. He smiled sadly and weakly at her. A bloody hand reached up to her face and caressed her cheek. A tear rolled down from her eye and he rubbed it away with his thumb, leaving a red streak from her eye to her chin.

He took a deep shaky breath. "Maiyami… p-please don't be sad. I –," his words were cut short as he coughed and hacked up blood. Then he drew another ragged breath.

"I love… you…. Please take –cough- care of our -hack- daughters…. Goodb –," his words were again cut off, but this time he did not draw a ragged breath, he did not speak. He would not speak again… never again. His eyes were blank, sightless, and empty.

Maiyami's eyes flooded with tears. 'Please don't be sad,' that was what he had said, right? How could she not be sad? She would never hear his laughter again. Never see him smile kindly or happily ever again. How could she not be sad that her only love had been murdered by the village he risked his life for time and time again.

"No…! No! NO! Aaaaaaaaahh!" she screamed as loud as her vocal cords and lungs would allow. She screamed as she had never screamed before. She screamed to the heavens and to all the villagers who had ever meant ill will to her husband.

When she thought of the villagers her emotions changed quickly from sadness to a rage of hatred and anger so strong that it changed her – body and mind.

Her body was changing drastically. She was becoming covered with blood red fur. Her mouth and nose area was changing into a short snout to that of which would be suitable for some kind of canine. Her eyes changed from red to green with an evil gleam in them. Her ears were large triangular dog ears at the top/side of her head. Her shoulders were becoming hunched, arms elongating, her hands were becoming larger and more paw like. Her fingers were longer and thinner. Her nails were now claws. Her teeth were now as long and sharp as a wolf's. Her feet were growing larger. She was growing a long tail.

Her mind was turning more savage by the second, only holding a shard of her human sanity. Only the desire to avenge her husband and protect her unborn children remained. She would not leave anyone alive. All would die. All but herself and her children

She grinned, or what was as close to a grin as she could possibly get in this form, and went into a crouch, her left leg straight out behind her, her right leg bent underneath her. She was on the balls of her feet. Her right arm was out in front of her and her left bent and under the body. She was on the tips of her fingers, her claws dug into the hard ground.

She growled in a terrible, happy way. Then she set off. She bit into anyone she found. Her teeth were stained red with the blood of those she killed, the taste of it on her tongue. Flesh and bone were destroyed as she clawed out the hearts of some, bit vital arteries, and bit into legs and arms and sides as some tried to run from her. She relished the screams of terror throughout the air. She smelled the scent of fear and the desperation to live as she tasted the air. The villagers were finally getting what they deserved.

She lay on the ground panting. She felt somewhat satisfied. She had reverted back to her normal state of body and mind. She did not regret what she did and she never would.

She smiled to herself showing her now red teeth, they had for some reason stayed the length and sharpness of her attack. None of the villagers had expected this attack. None of them fought back. Well, other than the other ninja maybe, but they were hardly a challenge.

Her smile faded though, as she felt a jolt in her belly. She looked down and saw the swollen tummy of her pregnancy and smacked herself on the forehead. How could she have forgotten she was pregnant? She had even thought about protecting her _unborn_ children. That wasn't something one would usually forget! She was eight and a half months pregnant, her babies were coming in two weeks. Her two baby girls.

-Two weeks later-

"AAAAGH!!" Maiyami's screams of pain rang through the many halls of the hospital. Her babies were coming now.

"It's done! They're here!" exclaimed a doctor handing the tiny babies to other doctors who bathed them and put them both in soft pink blankets. When they were all clean the doctors handed the baby girls to their mother.

"They're gorgeous," Maiyami whispered to no one in particular. They were identical in every way. They both had the same faces and the same icy turquoise eyes.

"Indeed, they are," said a voice next to Maiyami. Maiyami turned her head slowly, reluctantly tearing her eyes of her twin babies. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw two men standing beside her. One had red eyes and black hair that seemed to be pulled back into a pony tail and he was rather shorter than the other. The other had blue skin, blue hair, gills, and sharp pointy teeth, like a shark's. They were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Can I… help you?" said Maiyami.

"Are you Ookami Maiyami?" asked the shorter one.

"Yes… have I done something?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and holding her babies closer to her. What if they had come to take her away for killing her entire village? Well, if they had then they would be in for one hell of a fight! She would not leave her children!

The shark-ish man grinned wickedly, his sharp teeth showing dangerously. Was he trying to intimidate her? Well, that wouldn't work. She bared her sharp wolf like teeth fiercely at him as well. The blue guy chuckled.

"Relax! We're not here to convict you or take you away from your children." He said. A confused look replaced the fierce one from seconds ago on Maiyami's face.

"Then what 'are' you here for?" she asked.

"To ask you to join us." The short one said silkily.

"Are you guys in a cult or something?" she thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch at this but it was so small and brief that it could have been her imagination.

"No. We are in Akatsuki; A group of the strongest nuke-nin in the countries. Will you join?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not I can take my children with me and if I can will they be cared for if ever I am gone?"

"Yes to both." Maiyami smiled and looked back fondly at her baby girls.

"We can go after my children and myself are ready for movement."

------------------------------------------

Me Time! Maiyami is not the main character, she is the mother of them. Their names are Michi and Kai. When Mai turns into a werewolf her body stays the same basic shape as her human one. Sooner or later I am going to draw my characters and make O.C. profiles…So when I come out with those you can see them.

Okay... bad title... suggestions? Apreciated. I know that i have like four other stories to keep writing but i have major writer's block for all of those! You can give me suggestions on those too...plz... Also i've had this story in my head since sixth grade.And now i'm almost in eight grade. I think it's high time i did this... anyway onto the summary

Michi and Kai are werewolves, twins, and the daughters of one of the members of Akatsuki. They don't want to go into Akatsuki though they have the potential. They want to travel the countries. They come to Konoha. They meet people. They save people. I suck at summaries so please just read it! And if it sucks don't feel sorry for me just tell me!!

MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!! For part two

Me Time! Maiyami is not the main character; she is the mother of them. Their names are Michi and Kai.

When Mai turns into a werewolf her body stays the same basic shape as her human one. It's her kekkai genkai. Ookami means Wolf.

Sooner or later I am going to draw my characters and make O.C. profiles…So when I come out with those you can see them. They will be on the website (it'll be on my profile) my name is AllyMonrue it's got an underscore between the Ally and the Monrue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owww!" came a shriek through a door.

"Stop!! Mom, it hurts! Make her stop!!" The few heads that had turned towards the door in curiosity turned back to whatever they had been doing before. This was, apparently, a common occurrence

Behind that door, two teenage girls were playing around—rather violently, too—while their mother was lying on the floor reading a magazine.

"Michi, stop hurting your sister. Kai, stop being such a wuss." She said, lazily flipping through the pages and finally stopping one of them. A grin formed on her lips and she motioned for her daughters to come look.

"Look at this. We're mentioned in here." The girls untangled themselves and came to look curiously over their mother's shoulders at the glossy pages in the magazine.

What they saw made them grin as well. Their identical turquoise eyes alight with glee.

They were indeed in the magazine. Wanted posters of them to be specific. There they were smirking cheekily at the camera.

"Ah, yes. I remember this picture. We were innocently attacking a powerful village that could be a threat to the organization, and suddenly these wacko people came up to us and started taking pictures of us. Good thing we were at our best, though. Look, not a speck of blood on any of us. Unless, of course, you count one of the pictures of Michi when she was licking the blood of her hand," Kai looked proud of herself. "I'm so glad we decided not to kill the photographer!"

"And look at the bounties on us! Kai and I are worth three million ryo and, Mom, you're worth THIRTY-SIX MILLION RYO!!" Michi exclaimed, but then she sighed.

"Lucky you. But I guess that's what comes of killing off and entire village." Her mother patted her on the shoulder.

"One day, you two will also kill off an entire village or two, but until then, I am the master."

"Master? What are you talking about?" came a deep voice from the door way. The three bright red-headed women turned their heads. There in the door way stood Uchiha Itachi.

Kai ran up to him and hugged him. "Itachi-sama! Why are you here? I thought Pain-sama sent you and Kisame-sama out on a mission?" He smiled slightly down at her.

"He did. We completed the mission early."

"REALLY? Cool! You and Kisame-sama make a wonderful team!"

"Thanks," came another voice beside Itachi. It was Kisame. This time Michi was the one to come running over.

"Ki-chan!" she cried. His face contorted into a scowl.

"I told you not to call me that!" she smirked at him.

"You did. And I ignored you."

"Nee-san!" gasped Kai. "You shouldn't speak so rudely to Kisame-sama! I'm sorry, Kisame-sama!" she said bowing tohim. After she had straightened up she knocked her sister on the head.

"Ow! What the hell?! He doesn't stab me or anything! Why do YOU have to hurt me?"

"Oh, please! Like that hurt. And he's probably close to stabbing you!" She glared at Kisame threateningly, as if to say 'Fish don't eat wolves, wolves eat fish.'

"Err… yeah. I could be close to that soon enough…."

She smirked triumphantly at Michi and then she went cheerful again. She turned back to Itachi.

"Wanna see something cool?" she said excitedly. She jumped up and down and clapped her hands together.

"I need caffeine." And then she raced off to go beg Pain to let her go to the nearest village and get two grande coffees, both for herself of course. Everyone stared at her back until after a couple of milliseconds she was gone.

"Sooo…" said Kisame.

"What was it that she wanted to show us till she got all ADHD?" he asked.

"Well, I'm almost positive that she wanted to show you guys the magazine but she could have wanted to show you how she can now raise one of her eyebrows with the other one staying in place." They just stared at Michi. She shrugged. "You can never tell with her. She thinks it's a huge accomplishment."

"Okay, then," Itachi said dismissively. "What magazine?" Michi pointed to the magazine her mother had yet again become engrossed in. Itachi and Kisame walked over to her and snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey!" she said indignantly.

"You can have it back when we're done, Maiyami-san," said Itachi. He and the fish man looked at the pages and their eyebrows rose. "Wow. Those are quite the bounties. Maiyami, yours is almost as large as mine."

Maiyami snorted and crossed her arms and pouted. Itachi shrugged at her childish ways.

"I'm _back!_" said Kai as she burst through the door.

Everyone looked at her. Her eyes were once again calm.

"Does anyone know _how _caffeine makes her calmer when she's hyper exactly?" asked Michi. She looked around and everyone shrugged. Kai spoke up.

"A part of my brain doesn't function properly and caffeine stimulates it. It's like caffeine is the missing piece of a puzzle!" she said smiling.

"Yaay…" Michi said lamely.

After standing in the door way for a few minutes, Kai was starting to get irritated.

"I'm _bored!_" cried Kai. Michi shot her an irritated look. Then she let out an exasperated sigh, stood up and walked over to Kai.

"Let's go outside then." She turned and waved to her mother, Kisame, and Itachi.

"Yay!! Bye Itachi-sama! Kisame-sama! Kaa-san!" said Kai cheerfully.

They started walking through the corridors of the Akatsuki hideout. Kai was talking about how she would love to be able to transform into a mermaid instead of a werewolf and Michi was just walking silently wondering how she could possibly love her sister when she was so different.

When the two girls got outside, they stretched a bit. Kai plopped down into the grass and looked at the sky.

"Y'know, Michi. I don't want to be in Akatsuki." She said thoughtfully. Michi sat down gracefully next her.

"I don't either. I would much rather go explore the countries."

Kai nodded.

Michi turned her head to look at her. "Then let's run away."


End file.
